Please,back to me?
by Y.Santana
Summary: Renesmee decidiu deixar de morar com a mãe pra ficar com o pai. Bella sente que não pode suportar isso e decide faz uma viajem. Será que Nessie sentirá sua falta?


- Renesmee, vamos filha,preciso ir trabalhar! - Gritei no ultimo degrau da escada.

Renesmee passava os finais de semanas e feirados com seu pai,embora hoje fosse sexta,ela insistiu a semana inteira pra ir deixa-la lá. Eu e seu pai tinhamos nos separados por conta dele ter se interessado em outra. Eu aceitei deixa-lo ir, mesmo que não fosse o que eu queria. Não ia obriga-lo a ficar comigo e muito menos por causa de Renesmee. Ela ama o pai e sua madrasta,sinto um pouco de cíumes mas sofro em silêncio.

- Pronto mãe. - Pulou do ultimo degrau com sua mochila rosa nas costas. Entramos no carro e segui em direção a casa do seu pai. Ele ia leva-la na escola hoje.

- Mãe?

- Sim?

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? - Era realmente impossivel resistir quando ela pedia algo.

- Claro. - Respondi.

- Hm,eu quero ficar na casa do meu agora.

- Como assim? - Eu tinha entendido,mas queria saber o seu motivo.

- Quero morar com ele.

- Tudo bem. Mas porque?

- Porque eu gosto mais do meu pai,lá é divertido,tem a tia Tanya também. - Eu sabia que ela gostava mais de seu pai,era óbvio isso. Renesmee sempre preferiu seu pai do que a mim,eu não intendia muito o porque mas eu levava.

- Okay,vou falar com seu pai. - Sorri de canto quando uma lágrima idiota caiu do meu olho.

- Ta chorando por que? - Ela perguntou.

- Um cisco idiota.

Enfim chegamos a casa de Edward. Ele já esperava na porta como sempre. Eu ligava toda vez que Renesmee queria ir pra lá e sempre quando chegava em frente sua casa ele já estava na varanda esperando.

Abri a porta do passageiro pra ela,que correu e pulou nos braços do pai. Quem visse isso ia pensar que ela não havia o visto a anos.

Fui até onde os dois estavam abraçados e ela já estava contando sobre a conversa.

- Papai,mamãe quer conversar com você. - Ele assentiu e ela se soltou de seus braços e correu pra abraçar a madrasta que tinha acabado de sair de dentro de casa.

- É. - Disse sem graça.

- Ta acontecendo alguma coisa? - Edward perguntou com a testa franzida.

- Não,só um pedido que ela me pediu pra fazer. - Olhei no relógio e constatei que ainda tinha tempo para chegar no trabalho. - Pode ser agora? - Perguntei.

- Sim,vamos entrar.

Edward continuava o mesmo desde que éramos casados. Ele se preocupava comigo,me defendia quando sua atual mulher me chingava,era um alta proteção em mim e em sua filha.

- Então... - Ele me incentivou a começar.

- É que Renesmee quer virar morar com você. - Sentei no sofá coloquei minha cabeça nas mãos.

- Porque? Como assim? - Ele perguntou surpreso.

- É o que ela me pediu hoje. Bom,se você não quer ficar com ela,precisa explica-la,já fiz o que ela pediu. - Fiquei de pé.

- Você não se incomoda? - Sua voz era como se eu estivesse alegre por ter que me livrar dela.

- Claro que me importo,mas o que eu não faço por ela? - Aumentei meu tom de voz. Lágrimas estupidas já estavam caindo sobre minhas bochechas,sentei novamente e escondi meu rosto em cima dos joelhos. Edward se ajoelhou na minha frente e pegou minhas mãos. - Converse com ela,se ela quiser ficar deixei-a,ela gosta daqui,embora eu ache que ela não vai recusar,mas se não quiser que ela fiquei explique o porque. - Limpei as lágrimas e me levantei e ele fez o mesmo assentindo.

- Tudo bem. - Suspirou.

- Preciso ir. Até mais.

Me dirigi até o trabalho. Estava tão triste que mal conseguia me concentrar no computador. Angela notou isso.

- Ta acontecendo alguma coisa Bella? - Perguntou ela na sua cabine de frente pra mim. Lhe dei um sorriso fraco e balancei a cabeça em sinal de negação. - Ah vamos lá,ta acontecendo algo sim,pode confiar em mim. - Se levantou e veio até mim.

- Pode me dá um abraço? - Me levantei e a abracei-a sem esperar pela resposta.

- Agora me diz o motivo do choro? - Levantou meu queixo pra ver meu rosto.

- Renesmee quer ir morar com o pai. - Ela me olhou sem entender mas não falou nada. Continuei. - Ela prefere ele e a madrasta do que a mim Ang. - Enxuguei as lágrimas,não precisava ficar chorando na frente ninguém.

- E você vai deixar? - Perguntou ela.

- Você sabe que eu gosto de ver minha filha feliz e não poderia negar isso pra ela,ele é o pai dela! - Suspirei.

- Tenta explicar pra ela,Bella. - Não,eu não iria fazer isso. Tava errado,sim,estava,mas eu não ia obriga-la a ficar comigo.

- Vai ficar como está Ang. Não quero mais falar sobre isso. - Ambas voltamos pros computadores.

Arrumei minhas coisas e fui pra casa. Eram por volta das nove da noite. Tomei um banho relaxante,e fui direto pra cama. Chorei tudo que tinha chorar e finalmente adormeci. Ouvi uma música conhecida e constatei que era meu celular,olhei no relógio da cabeceira e só tinha se passado quatro minutos que eu tinha cochilado. Bufei e atendi o celular.

- Alô? - Minha voz estava um bagaço por conta do choro e sono.

- Bells? É Edward. - Ah.

- Aconteceu algo? - Preocupada sentei na cama.

- Não,nada,só queria te dizer que conversei com ela e ela não mudou de opinião.

Era o que eu esperava.

- Hm,bem disso eu tinha certeza,agora...você não se importa dela querer ficar ai? Tanya não vai achar ruim? - Meu queixo já estava tremendo do choro que estava por vir.

- Ela não manda em nada aqui Bella,não se preocupe com isso. Só não queria que você ficasse sozinha ai. - Seu tom era bastante preocupado. Desabei na cama.

- Não se preocupe,estou bem. - Era mentira. - Cadê ela? Já esta na hora de botar ela para dormir.

- Já está na cama já. Vou te deixar descansar. A gente se fala depois.

- Uhum,boa noite.

- Boa noite. - E desligou.

~.~

- Bella por que você vai fazer isso? - Edward perguntou chocado.

- Eu preciso de tempo para pensar,eu quero um pouco de paz pra respirar,ajustar a minha vida. - Era tudo que eu mais queria no momento. - É só por alguns anos.

- Mas Bella... - Seu olhar era suplicante. Mas eu precisava.

Era isso. Eu ia viajar pra Inglaterra por alguns anos,e não,não estava abandonando a minha filha. Só queria deixar ela viver a vidinha dela,do jeito dela,com seu pai. E eu...bem eu só queria tempo pra ajustar a minha vida,como tipo,ainda tentar consertar o buraco de não ter Edward mais como marido. Eu não tive tempo para isso,por causa de Renesmee. Eu não podia demonstrar fraqueza na frente dela.

- Vai ficar aonde? - Perguntou ele. Pelo visto ele estava aceitando a minha decisão.

- Na casa da tia Marie. - Suspirou e se virou para olhar pra janela. Fiquei encarando suas costas. Que saudade eu tinha dele.

- Como você acha que ela vai ficar Bella?

- Você está vendo como ela está bem,ela nem pergunta por mim Edward. Não vai sentir tanta falta. Ela tem você,tem Tanya,seus avós,seus tios.

- Mas não vai ter você! - Se virou pra mim.

- Ela não precisa de mim no momento Edward, quando ela me quiser,claro que eu venho correndo. Eu volto,eu te falei,só alguns anos.

- Tudo bem. - Dei um sorriso meio triste e me atrevi lhe dar um abraço que retribuiu imediatamente.

~.~

Estava na sala me despedindo de Renesmee. Edward estava em pé um pouco distante nos observando.

- Nessie,a mamãe vai viajar tá? - Me ajolhei na sua frente que estava sentada no sofá com seu urso no colo.

- Viajar? - Perguntou-me.

- Sim. - Sorri e toquei suas mãozinhas. - E você vai ficar aqui com o papai e a tia Tanya ok?

- Uhum. - E assentiu. Voltou a atenção pro seu ursinho. Fiquei lhe observando. Minha bebê tão linda.

- Mamãe ta ama tá? - Coloquei sua mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. Ela assentiu.

Como era esperado as lágrimas correram pelos meus olhos.

- Ta chorando porque? - Ela me perguntou.

- Vou sentir saudade de você. - Ela me encarou e franziu o cenho,mas não respondeu nada e ficou me olhando. Limpei as lágrimas e dei um beijinho na sua testa e cabeça. - Mamãe já vai. - Olhei pra Edward que veio e a pegou no colo.

Na varando estavam todos. Esme,Carlisle,Alice,Jasper,Rosalie,Emmett e Tanya. Dei um abraço em todos - exceto em Tanya-. E fui pro me carro acenando pra todos. Estava na hora de respirar novos ares.

~.~

Seis anos se passaram. Faltava dois dias pro aniversário de 10 anos de Renesmee. Edward se dirigiu ao quarto dela para chama-la pra ir comprar seu presente,mas quando chegou lá,encontrou a chorando.

- Nessie,o que foi meu amor? - Ela soluçava tanto que dava pena. Ele sentou na cama dela e viu o que tinha na sua mão. Era um foto dele e da Bella.

- Paa-aai,eeu queque-ro a mimi-nhã mãe. - Ela chorava que gaguejava.

Seu pai foi e a abraçou forte. Foi ai que ele teve uma idéia. Esse seria o presente de Renesmee.

- Liga pra ela papai? - Limpou o rosto e olhou suplicante para seu pai.

- Filha,as ligações são ruins,e custam caro. - Essa era uma desculpa pra idéia que ele tinha acabado de ter. Ele não preocupava com o preço que pagaria de uma merda de ligação para trazer Bella de volta.

Ela assentiu triste e ficou olhando pra foto de Bella. Esse aniversário não ia ter graça nenhuma,pensou ela.

~.~

O dia do aniversário chegou. Edward viu sua filha encolhida no sofá sem nenhuma animação pra festa,ele sabia o porque. Só não entendia porque ela queria Bella agora. Depois de tantos anos.

- Vamos lá Renesmee,levanta. Falta poucas horas para a festa. - Incentivou-a. Ela se levantou e rumou para o quarto pra se vestir. Embora ela estivesse triste,não iria cancelar a festa que seu pai fez com tanto carinho ir por água abaixo.

~.~

Os convidados já estavam chegando. Renesmee ficava pra lá e pra cá recebendo presentes com o sorriso falto e o olhar triste. Ela desejava que sua mãe estivesse lá.

- Filha! Chegou a hora do seu presente. - Seu pai gritou todo animado,ela iria amar o presente.

- Ta. - Respondeu sem um pingo de animação na voz.

Ele colocou a mão na suas costas para se dirigir para a porta de casa. Todos os convidados os seguiram.

Quando Renesmee topou o olhar com o de Bella,seu olhar resplandeceu e toda a tristeza dela foi embora,em seguida lágrimas e mais lágrimas. Ela lembrava amargamente da despedida da sua mãe,tinha pouca idade nesse época e não compreendia. Agora com o passar dos anos ela foi entendendo mais como isso soava e teve suas conclusões.

Bella estava em pé olhando pra ela com as mãos para trás pra ver sua reação. Renesmee correu até ela parou na sua frente.

- Hey. - Bella falou e sorriu.

- Mamãe. Será que eu posso te dá um abraço? - Lágrimas caiam dos olhos de ambas.

- Claro Nessie. - Bella abriu os braços e Renesmee derreteu-se entre eles. Ela sentiu se protegida e aquele simplesmente era o melhor abraço de todos!

- Mamãe,me desculpa,eu..eu senti tanto a sua falta. Me perdoa,eu fui tão idiota por não te valorizar,sei que te fiz sofrer,eu via no seu olhar,eu lembro realmente,eu não intendia mamãe,eu juro. Só não vai mais embora,isso é tudo que eu te peço. - Se declarou ali mesmo aconchegada nos braços da sua mãe.

- Sim,meu amor,eu vou ficar com você até você não me quiser mais. - Bella beijou sua cabeço e a abraçou forte. A saudade lhe consumia.

Ainda abraçada a filha ela olhou por trás dos ombros de Nessie e viu Edward,que estava chorando igual as duas. Seu olhos brilhavam de alegria.

- Ah, Renesmee. -Bella falou e ela levantou a cabeça olhando pra ela. - Feliz aniversário.

- Te amo mãe. Você é o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar. - Abraçou Bella ainda mais forte.

~.~

Bella ficou sabendo que Edward terminou com Tanya meses depois de sua partida. Ele confessou que ainda amava ela por isso terminou com Tanya e pediu uma segunda chance que depois desse tempo,Bella aceitou. E bem,Renesmee? Renesmee ficou feliz da vida por ter seus pais juntos de novo. Agora para ela tudo estava completo.


End file.
